


Unexpected

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Her voice was quieter now and Nick paused momentarily - something must be wrong.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Can be in the same universe as The Easy Part and My Queen.

As soon as they got home Nick went to sit on the couch while Ellie ran straight to their bedroom, effectively locking herself inside. She had been acting off since lunch and him asking her if she was okay only resulted in her getting mad and shutting him out. As much as he wanted to go talk to her, he knew that would be the worst thing to do at the moment, especially with her emotions being all over the place lately. 

His concern grew when it had been thirty minutes and she still hadn't come out of the bedroom. Bracing himself for her wrath he stood, making his way to the bedroom door when suddenly her voice came from the other side. 

"Nick get in here!" Her voice didn't sound angry but he couldn't hold back the cringe at the thought that maybe she was mad at him for something. Taking a deep breath he turned the handle only to find an empty bedroom. 

"Ellie?" Her name hung in the air for a moment before she responded. 

"In the bathroom." Her voice was quieter now and Nick paused momentarily - something must be wrong. Making his way across the room he slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Ellie was sitting on the edge of the tub and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. It was clear she had been crying but her expression was far from mad or sad. If anything it was the happiest expression he had seen on her since their wedding day. 

"Ellie, babe, what's wrong?" She stood then, staying next to the tub as she held something out to him. When she finally spoke her voice was just a whisper. 

" **Will you look at this?** " He was still staring at her, concern evident in his eyes. It wasn't until something small and plastic fell into his outstretched hand that he looked down and realized what he was holding. A pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test. And there were five more like it on the sink. "Nick?" His wife's voice broke through and he looked up at her with wide eyes, tears falling freely. 

"You're pregnant?" Wiping a tear from her eye she nodded. 

"We're having a baby." 

"We're having a baby…" Nick repeated her statement slowly, testing it out on his tongue. A wide smile broke out across his face and he dropped the test in excitement. "We're having a baby!" Ellie laughed as he stepped closer, pulling her into a hug before spinning her around the bathroom. When he finally set her down he pulled her into a deep kiss, one arm wrapping around her while the other rested on her still flat stomach. "I love you so much." He kissed her again, then sank to his knees and pulled her shirt up, placing a kiss to her stomach. "And I love you peanut." A laugh escaped as he nicknamed their baby and she ran her hands through his hair, looking down at her amazing husband. 

"We love you too Nick." He placed one last kiss on her belly before slowly standing back up and pulling her into a hug. 

After 2 long years of trying, they were finally going to be parents. 


End file.
